


Bento Boxes

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignis - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryoken Owns a Cruiseline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Yusaku was like a cat. Feed him once and he keeps coming back.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre, Spectre & Yuusaku Fujiki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Yusaku had been learning to drive as of late, He had borrowed the food truck from Kusanagi to practice around the outskirts of the City. Yusaku promised he wouldn’t scratch or damage it before the older man let him use it

Going slowly had been his idea to get used to the pedals and the gear shift. It was the first time on his own so he figured going up around where all the rich Manors where would be the best idea. He rarely saw cars going down, which made it a perfect place to practice.

As he was going up the hill at about fifteen miles an hour, he paused seeing someone walking up the hill pulling a wire basket with wheels and carrying a bag. Slowly down, Yusaku stared at them until he realized who it was.

Spectre?

Why was he walking?

The store that was the closest was about five miles down the hill. Driving a little slower he watched as Spectre sensed the truck and moved further off to the side. Driving up next to him he rolled down the window.

“What are you doing?”

“Going home.”

“Yeah, but isn’t Ryoken disgustingly rich? Why are you walking?”

Spectre stopped walking and gave a tight smile. “What do you want?”

Stopping the car Yusaku paused. “Do you know where I can turn this around?”

“Back down the way is a place. Where your friend sets up his truck.”

“Can I back up like this?”

“No, I suppose not,” Spectre took a moment to think. “You can turn it around at the Mansion.”

Narrowing his eyes Yusaku let out a small distant sound. “Kogami’s Mansion?”

“Not the late Doctor Kogami. Master Ryoken sold that one and bought a new one.”

“Hm, alright, hop in.” Yusaku pushed a button as the back door opened.

“Excuse me?”

“Unless you want to walk all the way up, I suggest you get in, and besides I don’t know where it is.” Yusaku and Spectre stared at each other for a long moment before the blonde looked forward at the long road. “Free ride.”

“Fine.” Spectre moved to pull the groceries to the back. He loaded them into the back of the tuck before jumping in himself. Walking to the front. with a bag clutched tight in his arms. He sat down in the passenger side pulling on the seat belt. “Go up the hill then I’ll show you where the Mansion is.”

“What’s in the bag.”

“None of your concern.”

Driving again slowly, Yusaku was secretly glad he met Spectre. He was worried about where he would turn around to go back. Last time some old man complained about him trying to turn around in a cul-de-sac He didn’t hit anything but the old man was upset by how times he backed up and went forward.

“Can you go a little faster?”

“I’m not used to going uphill so fast.”

“Ten more miles will suffice,” Spectre mentioned looking out the window. They still went the same pace until they got to the hill of Mansions. “Alright, keep going all the way down. Passed the old Mansion Hill.”

“Alright,” Yusaku drove a long frowning. “How far were you walking?”

“I like walking.”

“I didn’t ask that.”

“Hm, not too far. Just to the store down the way.” Spectre pointed to the gates. “There. It’s right there, turn up and go straight up. I’ll open the gate and you can turn around in there.”

“That’s about ten miles to and from,” Yusaku frowned. That was a long walk even for shopping. Ten miles down on foot plus back was about… that was rounding to almost three hours and that wasn’t counting the time it took to shop. “Why not take an uber.”

“I wanted some air.”

“Three hours of it?”

“Two.” Spectre sat up a bit. There’s a bus by the foothill,”

Shrugging Yusaku waited for the gates to open before driving in and had to step on the break making them jerk slightly. He had to look at the place. It wasn’t like the last one. It was like entering a garden out of those fancy magazines, water fountains, the pathway up was wide so if people came to a party or something they could park odd to the left.

“Wow.” Yusaku started to drive again this time turning a slow circle until the truck was back facing the gate. “This place is nice.”

“Yes, it is. Thank you for the ride,” Spectre got out of the truck going to the back to get his things. Coming back to the front of the truck he called out looking happy now that he was home, the bag he was clutching against his chest. “Thank you for the… ride?”

“Over here.”

Looking over Spectre frowned as somehow Yusaku was already out the car wandering the front of the mansion. “Why are you by the door?”

“I wanted to see what it looks like,” Yusaku said simply. “Can I come in?”

“No.” Spectre frowned and stood there. “Move out of the way.”

“Can I come in?”

“Don’t you have nothing better to do?”

“Not really,” Yusaku said. “Just a little peek.”

“I’m only going to let you in because I have meat, and the ice I bought is melting,” Spectre took out his key unlocking the door. Walking in he looked back. “Lock it,”

Nodding Yusaku closed the door locking it. He took notice of the keypad next to it. Extra security. Nice. Taking off his shoes Yusaku walked over to see that there was guest house slippers still wrapped in plastic.

“Don’t you get visitors?”

“Rarely. Most are workers to fix something or deliver,” came Spectre’s voice that sounded far off. When he came back he had somehow magically changed into house clothes, including an apron he had fastening behind his back. “Do you like tea?”

“Yes, and weren’t you wearing something else like ten seconds ago?”

“Lemon tea it is.”

A little confused on how he had changed so fast, Yusaku slipped on the house slippers so he could follow. Looking around the place he took in how huge and opened spaced it was. Paintings and statues were placed around the house. He peeked into the kitchen and took a moment to step back.

The kitchen was a big as his room! Maybe bigger. It looked like one of the magazines he flipped through when he was wasting time standing in line at the store! Walking inside he looked around seeing how it seemed to shine. He noticed a rather large silver bowl that was covered in plastic wrap ad looked like something was about to break it.

“Sit down,” Spectre called as he picked up the kettle from the stove so he could fill it with water. “I guess since you did drive me the last mile home I can at least give you tea-”

“Are you cooking?”

“What?” Spectre looked back at him as he filled the kettle and frowned. “I just got home.”

“But there’s something over there in a bowl.” He pointed, “It looks like it’s trying to escape.”

Looking over Spectre turned frowned. “The dough. I was making it before I left… it should still be fine.”

“What were you going to make?”

“Bread rolls. I suppose they’ll be a lot fluffer then I expected,” Spectre turned off the water setting the kettle on the stove turning it on. “After tea, I’ll see you out,”

Yusaku nodded watching as the blonde put away the groceries and poured the half-melted ice out into the sink that he had been using to keep the meat cold. Watching as Spectre dried the packages off, put them away and then brought over the large bowl of dough and set it down.

Spectre took a moment to pick up the bag he kept close walking over to the pantry and put it inside. When he closed it Yusaku thought it was a little strange that Spectre put a chair in front of it.

Yusaku took a seat watching as the other brought him a cup, set up a cup and tea easily. Yusaku thought it was a lot of work to get out your own herbs and put them into a bag and seal it. Still, he didn’t say no when the boiling water was served in it and the cup was slide over to him on a coaster.

Taking the cup he blew on it slowly watched Spectre flour the counter and then easy what looked liked very light fluffy dough. Another sprinkle of flour and Spectre started to knead it. Yusaku took the silence as he watched Spectre kneading it until it was in another round ball.

After a good ten minutes of watching him molded the dough into small balls, placed on a cooking sheet and covered Yusaku drank his tea slowly. Looking at the time he knew he had more time to kill until he had to take the food truck back.

“Can I have some more tea?” Yusaku held his cup out. He noticed the slightly annoyed look but ignored it as he was given another cup full. “Are those for dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have some.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because their not ready,” Came the sarcastic reply even though the smile looked almost friendly. “Besides, haven’t you’ve eaten from the food truck?”

“I’d have to set everything up and that’s a lot of work just to make myself food.” Yusaku took another drink of his food. “I’m going to take home leftovers tonight after work.”

“I’ve had Cafe Nagi’s leftovers,” Spectre crossed his arms. “Not the best warmed up.”

Shrugging Yusaku frowned. He would eat it anyways. It was food, he would down it even though it was a week old. As he was drinking he saw Spectre going to the fridge. The huge fancy fridge pulling out something.

He brought it over setting it down in front of Yusaku. “You can have this.”

Looking at it Yusaku pulled it closer to him. “A bento box?”

“I ate lunch out. I was going to take this with me and forgot,”

Pulling it closer Yusaku opened it to see rice, small pieces of fried chicken, red, green and yellow peppers that had been fried, egg rolls that looked like they had seaweed, cheese, and some spinach in it as well and an egg with the cute design of a bunny on it.

“Thank you,” Yusaku had to smile at it when he was handed chopsticks. Taking them he put his hands together to say thanks for the meal before picking up the egg to take a curious bite and froze.

It was good.

It was really good!

Taking a curious bite out of the other foods Yusaku was lost in an explosion of what must have been the best meal of his life. Sure it was cold, but it was so good. As he ate and drank his tea he watched as Spectre took out a cutting board, a knife, garlic, thyme, onions, parsley and stated to finely chop them.

“What are you making?”

“It’s Prime Rib for dinner,”

“Dinner’s not for like another four hours?”

“It takes time to cook and rest,”

“I guess,” Yusaku took another bite watching as Spectre took out a bowl that was covered. When he took off the top it had butter in there and the blonde put the herbs into it mixing it all up, put the roast on a rack and baking sheet and started to put the spread over the roast. “What’s it taste like?”

“You’re not staying for dinner,”

“I didn’t ask.”

“It tastes good, now hurry up and eat and get out of here.”

“You look nervous. Are you alright?” Yusaku asked. “Something happen between you and Ryoken?”

“Master Ryoken and I are perfectly fine, now please get done eating and go home.”

“I am,” Yusaku looked down at the box to see it was empty. “....Do you have any more?”

“Really?” Spectre frowned. Still, he went back to the fridge and pulled out another bento box. “Herre, you can eat this.”

“I’m guessing this is Ryoken’s?”

“Yes.”

“Won’t he be mad if I eat it?”

“If he didn’t come to get it at lunchtime then I was just going to eat- throw it away later.”

“Thanks,” Yuaku was about to open it when Spectre took out his phone and suddenly it was snagged back. “Hey!”

“Time to go!” Spectre grabbed a dish towel that was hanging over the stove handle and with some sort of skills magically packed the bento backs up, shoved it into Yusaku’s hands before pushing him towards the door. “Hurry up!”

“What?!”

“You need to leave now!” Spectre picked up his shoes, “Keep the house slippers, thank you for the ride, bye-bye now!”

“Wait-!”

Yusaku yelped as he was all but pushed out and the door closed. Looking back he frowned. Still, he took his shoes and slipped off the house slippers placing them on them at the foot of the door.

Going back to the food truck Yusaku put the wrapped up lunch on the seat next to him before driving off. Going down a little more stressful than he thought it would be. Going as slow as he did going up Yusaku saw a car heading up the road, driving a normal space and Yusaku could see as they passed that it was Ryoken.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Yusaku, how’d you do on your own?” Kusanagi asked as they switched seats. He took over driving and headed towards their normal spot to set up for cooking. 

“Fine. I got ran into Spectre and got lunch.” Yusaku undid the bento box ready to eat it before work. “Hey, did you have to prove you were a guardian for me so I could get my permit?” 

“Yeah. You can’t drive alone until your eighteen,” Pulling out into the street he drove down the street. “We’ll pick up Jin and then head over. So, why are you asking?” 

“I was trying to figure out something. When I ran into Spectre he was walking,” 

“People walk, Yusaku,” 

“Ten miles? With groceries?” Yusaku frowned taking another bite of the damn good food. “I saw Ryoken driving up with I left. He’s eighteen, so he can legally drive, but why not make sure Spectre has a ride?”

“It could have been a one-day thing. I mean, maybe they just needed space? With everything done and over with they might just being living romal. Or Maybe they didn’t have bus fare.” 

“Ryoken is disgustingly rich, he can afford it.” 

“Why is that bothering you so much?” 

“I don’t know. It just is,” Yusaku picked up the riceball taking a bit in it surprised. Normally there was just some salt, but this had a sweet almost fruity taste. Downing it in three bites Yusaku half cursed himself now that there was only one left. “Maybe I should make him a bento box,” 

“Why?” 

“He let me eat two. Besides, I should return this,” Yusaku looked over the bento box when the truck came to a stop. “I’ll be in the back,” 

He got up as Jin climbed into the truck. “Hi, Yusaku, Hi, Shoichi,”

“Hey, Jin, you ready?” 

“Hello,” Yusaku took a bite of the riceball. “I’ll be in the back,” 

“What’s that?” 

“Food.” 

“I know, but where did get it? It looks good,” Jin said buckling up. “Can I try some?”

For a second Yusaku hesitated. Giving away his food wasn’t something he did. Both him and Jin stared at each other for a second when finally Yuskau gave in taking a small piece of the riceball off. 

“Here,” 

“It’s small.” 

“If you don’t like it, I’m not letting go to waste,” Yusaku took a bite of the riceball sighing as the taste. “It’s really good.” 

Jin took the small bite chewing it when his eyes widened in surprise. “That is really good.” 

“Alright, you two, buckle up and let’s go get to work,” 

\--  
“I think that’s about it today,” Jin said looking around as the streets had died down a lot, only a few straggling people leaving. “Should we close up?” 

“Let’s give it another half hour,” Kusanagi said. “Anyone want a hot dog?” 

“Can I cook something?” Yusaku asked putting his phone down. “I want to try something.” 

“Sure, knock yourself out,” 

Picking up some hotdogs Yusaku cute them up as best as he could before tossing them on to the grill. While that was going Yusaku pulled out the rice cooker. Pouring in the water and rice he set it took cook while he was determined to make some food so he could return it to Spectre. 

Once everything was done he put them in the box as nearly as possible, wrapped it back up in the towel. Happy with it he put it in the truck’s refrigerator so he could grab it when he was dropped off at home. 

Once home and he was inside Yusaku made sure to put the box into the fridge. It was the first night he wasn’t overly hungry while trying to ration his food and when he hit the bed he was able to sleep a little better than before, even with how empty his home was. 

\--

Yusaku’s legs were burning by the time he made it all the way up the damn mountain. He had to stop twice to watch his breath. How the hell was Spectr going up and down this damn path and then bringing groceries?! Still, Yusaku was determined to get back to the house. Pushing on he got to the gate panting and paused trying to figure out how to get inside. Where was the call button? 

Looking it over Yusaku felt around for a panel but didn’t see it. That was strange. Moving around to the side of the gate he peeked inside at the garden. As he was watching he noticed someone moving in the garden. A sunhat and a basket nearby. As he listened he heard Spectre talking to someone but Yusaku didn’t see Ryoken anywhere. 

“Spectre!” Yusaku called watching as the other jolted and whipped around. “Let me in please.” 

Spectre frowned quickly turning around to cover something in his baster before heading over to the bars of the gate. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought back Ryoken’s bento box.” Yusaku reached into his bag pulling it out. “I made you a bento too.” 

“I see, thank you,” Spectre took the box opening it. “...It’s cute…” 

“Can I come in?” 

“No,” Spectre turned around heading back into the garden. “Thank you for lunch.” 

Yusaku stayed there. “I’m kinda thirsty. I walked all the way up here.” 

Spectre sighed thinking about it. Thirst and hunger was something they both knew about and he just couldn’t stop himself from turning around to the gate and opening the door off the side. 

“Come on,” 

“What were you doing in the garden?” 

“I thought that was clear.” 

“Who were you talking too?” 

“The flowers,” Spectre said clearing his throat. “It helps them grow.” 

“Yeah, but it sounded like you were talking to someone, like a person.” 

“Would you like brunch? I have food from last night and this morning to make you some.” Spectre changed that subject fast. “And would do you like fruit smoothies.” 

“Yes please.” Yusaku followed him back into the house already to slip off his shoes. That stupid walk was longer then he had expected. Once he had his slippers on he watched as Spectre vanished again and when he returned he was in new clothes. “Do you charge for everything?” 

“Different tasks require different clothes.” Spectre took a moment to wrap whatever had had in the basket he was using outside and put it in a sliding drawer. “Alright, smoothie first. You like berries?” 

“Yeah,” Yusaku sat down on the stool just like the day before to watch. Spectre brought over a blender, plugged it in. He got frozen strawberries, blueberries and raspberries and ice. When he came back he looked at them. “Did you grow those or buy them?” 

“Sometimes I buy them when they’re out of season, however, I grew these ones,” He sounded proud. “Now that I have an extra freezer I can keep them longer.”

Yusaku watched as he tossed in the three types of berries, some protein powder and some sugar greek yogourt and lastly the ice. He turned it on letting it blend while he pulled out a tall glass jar. Using some watching Spectre moved the towel around the rim of the glass and then dipped it into sugar, snapped off the machine, poured the berry smoothie in and topped it off with a big straw and some mint on top. 

“Here, you go,” Spectre picked up a coaster and placed it in front of Yusaku before setting the glass down. “Enjoy.” 

“Thanks,” Yusaku took a drink sighing happily. “It’s soo good,” 

“I’m glad you enjoy. I’ll make you some brunch.” Spectre took out the leftover roast from the night before cutting them into strips, brad crumbs that wee seasoned, eggs, carrots, garlic, garlic, parsley, soy sauce, other things Yusaku had no clue what they were but it was he was mesmerised by how Spectre prepared the food, breading the meat and frying it up, rice, egg rolls with ham and cheese, the vegetables until it was all done and set on a plate. 

“Here,” Spectre placed the food in front of him. “Now, enjoy, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” 

“I’ll be here,” Yusaku thanked him for the food before picking up his sticks so he could eat. He almost moaned how good it was. Taking another bite he was downing it when a side door opened and closed and suddenly someone was walking into the kitchen freeing when their eyes met. “...Spectre made brunch.” 

“I see. Spectre!” Ryoken called. “Why is Yusaku here?” 

Yusaku took another bite of his food as he watched Spectre come back with the basket, now empty and he looked surprised for a second to see Ryoken there. Yusaku took a long drink as the blond smiled. 

“Ryoken-Sama! I didn’t know you were coming home so soon,” Spectre set the basket down walking over with a smile. “Is everything alright with the cruise liner?” 

“Just some papers I had to sign in person as it turns out.” Ryoken set his keys down in a nearby basket. “Did you need anything?” 

“No, I was just returning the bento box I used yesterday. It was really good,”

“You were here yesterday?” Ryoken asked surprised and looked at Spectre. “You didn’t tell me that,” 

“I just fed him is all,” Spectre shrugged. “Are you staying for lunch and dinner or do you have to go back to work?” 

“No, the rest can be done from home,” Ryoken went to grab some water. “How did you find this place?” 

“I gave Spectre a ride home. He was walking you know.” Yusaku had no idea why he was bitter about it but he was. “For ten miles. Alone. Up a hill.” 

“What?” Ryoken looked over at Spectre who was filling up the tea kettle. "Why were you walking?" 

"I felt like it."

"Three hours," 

"Two with the bus!" Spectre snapped at him. "Besides, it was just for yesterday. I'll take a Uber next time."

"I was out, you should have called me." Ryoken looked a little upset. "Next time call, even if I'm at work or home, I'll come get you. Do you still have your card?" 

"Yes, and there's still money on it, I just wanted to walk. I'll make you some tea," Spectre shut off the water and smiled. "You should get a snack before lunch just in case you have a lot of work to do."

Another bit in his mouth Yusaku watched them interact. Did they seem alright, maybe he was overreacting bout walking thing? Still, it just seemed off. Picking up his tea he took another drink wondering why Spectre was acting… well, to him odder than normal.

Spectre opened the fridge pulling out some of the things Yusaku had seen him put away the day before. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going to make with them. 

“Can I stay for lunch?” 

“No.” 

“Yes,” 

Spectre gave Ryoken a dirty look. He went back to cooking getting things ready for lunch. “Since Yusaku is staying, I’ll make a late lunch. I think one will do,” Spectre took out a couple of more things. “Master Ryoken, would you like something small to eat until then?”

“I would-” Ryoken noticed the bento box in the fridge. Picking it up he headed towards the kitchen tables rather than the stools. “I got something,” 

Yusaku was about to tell him that the food was for Spectre, not for him when Ryoken opened it and paused making a face. Sitting up a little straighter Yusaku frowned. What was wrong with his food?! Instead of saying something Yusaku narrowed his eyes to see what his reaction was when he took a bite. 

And gagged. 

“That was rude,” Yusaku frowned. 

“Spectre, I think, this one’s old,” 

“Old?” Looking over spectre walked overlooking at the food inside. “Um, It’s not. Yusaku made it for me as a thank you.” 

“I made it last night and it was in the fridge.” Yusaku defended. “It’s not that bad.” 

Using a napkin Ryoken spit out the food. “It’s not good. What did you do to it?” 

Reaching down Spectre took a small bite, to his credit didn’t make as much as a disgusted face, still, he took a napkin too. “It’s okay,” 

“It’s terrible.” Ryoken frowned. “Where do you cook this?” 

“In the food truck.” 

“Hm, it should have still been good if you put it away,” Spectre took a moment to think. “Our fridge broke once. The food got warm and then you walked here. It either got too hot coming here or your fridge is broken.”

“I hope not, I can’t get it fixed,” He could, but Yusaku was pretty sure he found another excuse for coming back. “You can throw it out,” 

“The thought was nice, thank you,” Spectre took it tossing it out and put the box to wash and return to make Ryoken a smoothie. “If it’s broken, I’ll send you home with leftovers.” 

Yes! “Thanks,” 

Ryoken took the drink standing up. “I’ll see you two at lunch. I’m going to get back to work.” 

Once Ryoken was out of the room Yusaku finished his food. “Do you need help?” 

“No, just going to prep a few things then I’m going back out to the garden. I still need to water them,” 

“Can I help?” 

“Hm, I have a task for you,”

\--

Yusaku was next to Spectre pulling weeds out of the garden. They had a bucket next to them tossing the weeds away. They worked mostly in silence until it was done. Standing up he took off the gloves so his hands could cool off.

“Anything else?” 

“I need to water them,” 

“I can help with that,” Yusaku looked over at the water can. He picked it up and walked over to the rows of food growing. “All of it?” 

“No!” Getting up Spectre took the bucket away. “I’ll get you a watering can, but like this,” 

Taking notes as spectre showed him how much to water Yusaku was slightly disappointed he was given a smaller watering can. Walking down the rows with the can he looked over seeing how Spectre easily moved along. It made him wonder how long he’s been gardening. This was new after all, less than a year since he hadn’t seen where they lived after finding out that Ryoken was Revolver. 

“Spectre,” 

Looking up Yusaku could see Ryoken leaning over the balcony. 

“Yes?”

“Do you know where I put the new Cruise Line paperwork?” 

“It’s not on your desk?” 

“No, I moved it when spilt my water,” Ryoken sighed. "I thought I put it on the nightstand. 

“I think I put them in the study,” Spectre called up. “I’ll get them for you,” 

“It’s alright, I’ll get them,” Ryoken disappeared back inside. 

“Wait!” Spectre panicked throwing the metal water can on some poor plants as he took off running as fast as he could. “Master Ryoken! I’ll get it!!” 

Running to the can Yusaku set it up and then took off. He watched as Spectre all but kicked his shoes off and struggled to get the gardening apron off while going as fast as he could up the stairs. 

In less than twenty seconds that they had been outside Spectre managed to cut off Ryoken who was about to open the door to the study grabbed the handle. He was panting hard and out of breath. 

“I have… projects… in there…” Spectre gasped out. “Please, let me, ugh… get it for you,” 

“Spectre, are you alright?” 

“Fine, just, let,” He coughed a bit before slipping inside. “I’ll get it,” 

Ryoken frowned a bit not sure what had gotten into him. He looked over back at Yusaku he just managed to climb up the stairs and was trying to catch his breath as well. 

“Are you alright?” 

“No! I ran all the way up here and I walked for three hours,” 

“Spectre said it was two,” 

“Well, he must be used to it,” Yusaku sat down his legs burning. He took a minute to catch his breath as Spectre came out smiling, he handed Ryoken the papers and quickly made his way downstairs on hand clutched to his stomach and a lumpy bump there. “Wait, where are you going?” 

“I need to get the watering done and then I’ll start lunch! You stay there, you look like the dead,” 

“I feel it,” Yusaku took another minute to catch his breath. He looked up at Ryoken who looks as if he is trying to figure something out. “Hey, so what's this about work? Is it Hanoi work?” 

“No,” Ryoken said shaking his head. “No, I started a Cruise Liner company. I only have about twenty Cruise ships, so I’m working on getting more,” 

‘Only?’ Yusaku mouthed. “So, honest work?” 

“Yes. Here, let’s get you some water,” Ryoken helped Yusaku up. "Was he acting strange to you?" 

"You're asking me?" Yusaku groaned standing on shaky legs wondering why Spectre had panicked and what he took out of the room, but first, "Please get me water, I'm dying,"


	3. Chapter 3

Yusaku has never had baked lobster before. Alright, have never had lobster before but it was amazing. Taking another bite of the food he hummed content. Leaning over he took a couple of the mixed vegetables, steamed enough that they still had some crunch in them. He had no idea how Spectre learned how to cook so well, but he thanked whatever god granted it. 

“Have some more garlic bread,” Spectre offered. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.” 

“I had no idea you cooked other foods.” 

“Spectre makes recipes from all over the world,” Ryoken sounded proud about this. “I have to admit, I’m a little spoiled.” 

“You are,” Yusaku agreed as he took some more bread.. “How many cheeses are in here?” 

“Five,” Spectre answered. “More lemonade?” 

“Yes, please,” Yusaku held out his glass as the watermelon-strawberry drink was poured in. “Did you make this too?” 

“Yes, with the fruit I had frozen,” Spectre smiled. He set the pitched down. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to move to the desert so it can cool a little” 

Once he left Ryoken looked at Yusaku for a long moment. “Are you alright?” 

“No, this food is so good,” Yusaku could almost feel his eyes sting. He kind of wished he could cook like this. Hell, he wishes he could afford to try! “You eat like this every day?” 

“Except for date nights,” 

“You cook on those?” 

“No, I’m… I’m not allowed to cook anything in the kitchen.” Ryoken had to look away feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed. “I have the tendency to break things,” 

“Break?” Spectre laughed walking back in. “You mean set the entire thing on fire. We’ve gone through five kitchens. This one better not suffer the same fate,” 

“I tried,” Ryoken chuckled. “At least now we know that it wasn't a curse,” 

“How bad of a cook are you?” Yusaku asked. He knew that he wasn’t that bad of a cook, but he never burned anything down. “What were you cooking,” 

“Pasta. I wanted to warm up some leftover pasta and,” Ryoken paused closing his eyes. “I forgot and left the stove on and next thing I knew there was a fire.” 

“The kitchen had to be redone,” 

“Why didn’t you microwave it?” Yusaku asked. “Seems easier than tossing it into an oven.” 

“He broke it the week before by microwaving a brownie for twenty minutes, Spectre rubbed his face. “I told you twenty to seconds for the brownies in the fridge,” 

“Huh, so what happened the other times?” 

“Please, let’s not talk about it,” Spectre shook his head. “I rather not have nightmares tonight.” 

“Speaking of tonight, I have to run into town to off some papers with the contractor, so I can give you a ride back home.” Ryokan quickly spoke to change the subject of his apparent hazards in the kitchen.

“Can it be after dinner?” Yusaku asked. “I saw something marinating in the fridge earlier.”

“Actually, let’s go after we’re done,” Spectre said. “I forgot to get something at the store and I need it for dinner or it’ll be incomplete,” 

“Very well, we’ll leave after we’re done,” 

“... so can I still stay for dinner???” 

“I don’t mind,” Spectre said looking down. “Master Ryoken?” 

“I don’t mind at all either.” Ryokan huffed smiling a bit back up to him.

Happy with that Yusaku went back to eating as much as he could, his body not being used to having so much food to eat. Which was why when he sat on the couch waiting for the two to get their stuff, and put the dishes asleep that his first over food coma hit him and Yusaku was out like a light.

\--

When Yusaku woke up, it was dark. 

Sitting up he rubbed his face trying to wake up enough to figure out what happened. Feeling his pocket for his phone he took it out. It was almost dead, and he had a couple of texts from Jin, Takeru and Kusanagi. 

Texting back that he fell asleep and would probably go back to sleep. Yusaku looked around. All the lights were off and someone, probably Spectre, had covered him and gave him a pillow. 

It was almost one in the morning. Getting up Yusaku looked for the bathroom and managed to find one nearby. After he was done he went to the kitchen to get some water and noticed a note on the counter. 

‘You missed dinner. I tried to wake you up, but you must have been tired from your three-hour hike. I left your plate in the fridge. Just pop it into the microwave for five minutes and enjoy.’ -Spectre

Going to the fridge he opened it wincing at the sudden light. He saw the food there and another note. Picking it up he read it over. 

‘I packed you a bento box. The purple one is yours and the leftovers are under it.’-Spectre. 

Looking he found a purple box there with a label printed out with his name. Picking it up he opened it noticing it was packed up and ready for any time. Smiling he took all the food out and searched for a bag to use. He managed to find the plastic bags and put all his food there. 

He had to be at school early, so he needed to get home. Once it was all packed up Yusaku headed to the door before pausing, he realized there was no way he was getting out of the gate, and then it hit him that the buses and trains had stopped running by now. 

Damn. 

For a minute Yusaku struggled on what to do. Looking upstairs he wondered if maybe they were still awake. Carrying the bag over to the counter he set it down before heading upstairs. 

Walking around he peeked into a couple of rooms, one was a library, another one had a sewing machine, huh, did they sew? Maybe not Ryoken. Yusaku had low expectations after learning about kitchen disasters. 

Finally, he found the Master bedroom. The door opened to a massive room. Yusaku had to pause to look around it. The light from the moon shining in the window let me see that this room had a small living room in it. Two couches, chairs, tv, was that a wine trolley? And the bed looked like it could fit six people easily. 

The two were asleep and Yusaku crept over still looking around at the room. Did they just pick up the nearest fancy magazine and pick at random? or did they pick out what they wanted and hoped it worked? The room while nice seemed a miss-mashed with what Yusaku assumed was their conflicting tastes of modern and rustic. Once he was close enough, he paused trying not feeling awkward on what he wanted to ask. 

Both of them were near the end of the side of the bed, Ryoken has his arm around Spectre’s waist and honestly, they looked so at ease like that, it just made Yusaku feel guilty. Taking a moment to wonder if he should or shouldn’t, Yusaku gave in once remembered he had to take an important exam in the morning.

Reaching over he shook Ryoken’s shoulder who frowned and looked over. “...Yusaku?” 

“Uh… can I get that ride home?” 

“What time is it?” Ryoken let go of Spectre who was being the little spoon, reaching over to grab his phone. “You need to go now?” 

“I have to be at school before seven,” 

Spectre stirred. “...I’ll get your coat…” 

“No, I got it,” Ryoken moved to cover Spectre kissing his neck. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be back soon,” 

Yusaku waited as he watched them. He knew they were a couple. He had seen him a few times outside of Vrains, holding hands, talking, but he hadn’t seen them like this. He had no idea what it was, yet he was glad they had it. 

“I’ll get dressed and meet you downstairs,”

“Thanks,” 

\--

“You look happy,” Jin said as he took a seat next to Yusaku. 

“Taste this,” Yusaku handed him one o the rice ball. “It’s got a whole new taste from the rice from yesterday,”

Picking up the rice ball he looked at it. It had a variety of pickled vegetables, and some meat, was it chicken? Taking a bite Jin had to cover his mouth to keep it from dropping open as chewed nodding. 

“Good, right?” 

“Mm-hm,” Jin took another bite sighing. “Where did you buy this?” 

“I didn’t. Spectre made it and told me I could have it,” Taking another bite of the food Yusaku offered Jin another piece. He had all the leftovers at his house and his fridge wasn’t broken, so he has no idea why they didn’t like his food. “He makes a lot of food from all over the world. I had three different foods from three different countries yesterday,”

“Where did he learn to cook?” 

“I think he’s self-taught?” Yusaku looked up. “I mean, they were running their missions for years. He must have learned to cook at home. I’ll ask when I got over,” 

“When are you going?” 

“Uh, I was thinking about going today, but it’s kind of walk. I passed out on their couch yesterday,” 

“You think I can go? I’ve only seen Spectre a couple of times when he comes down to get hotdogs but it’s always when I’m tired,” Jin asked. “I’ve only met you, Takeru and Miyu.” 

“Well, I think it's alright. You know I should probably get their number,” Yusaku took out his phone looking at the time. “We’re not working today, we should go see.” 

“It’s not too long of a walk is it?” 

“Not to much, no.” 

\--  
“You’re such a liar!” Jin gasped as they both sat on the side of the road. “You said it wasn’t long,” 

“It didn't feel this long yesterday” Yusaku gasped hand on his chest. “I blame my bad health.” 

“Mine too! We’re kind of both screw in that department,” Jin sat back against the mountainside. “You walked yesterday?!” 

“It was a little easier?” 

“We should turn back. It should be easier going down then up,” 

“I don’t think I can get up right now,” 

As they were trying to figure out what to do a car coming down the mountain slowed down and stopped with the window rolled down to show Ryoken and Spectre. Both of them were dressed up like they were going somewhere. 

“Are you two going somewhere?” Yusaku asked. 

“Yes, one of my Cruise Ships has been completed and we’re celebrating it and going to see it set sail by this evening,” Ryoken answered. “And you two are…?” 

“Um. I’m returning the bento box?” 

“Let them in, we can give them a ride back to town,” Spectre said as his boyfriend unlocked the doors. As the two got up to get in the car he looked back at them before they drove off. “Are you okay? You’re both pale.” 

“No,” Jin sighed sitting back. “Yusaku said it wasn’t that long of a walk,” 

“It felt longer today,” 

“Well, you tell me where you two want to be dropped off,” Ryoken said looking back through the mirror. “The bust stop or close in town.” 

“You’re going down by Den City Park right?” 

“Yes?” 

“What’s a cruise ship like?” Jin asked suddenly. “It as big as in movies?” 

“Yes,” Spectre looked back before glancing at Ryoken. “I think they want to go,” 

“I think Yusaku isn’t going to get out of the car anyways,” Spectre smiled a little.

“You don’t know that,” Was the defence, “But no, I wasn’t. Can we go too?” 

“Isn’t it expensive?” 

“Ryoken owns it. Can we go?” 

“I don’t mind, just don’t get lost on the ship,” 

Jin stayed silent for a long time. “Can my brother come,” 

“Sure,” 

\--

An hour later in one of the suites, Ryoken was fixing his cufflinks. “You realize he wanted your food right?” 

“Yes, I saw the disappointed look,” Spectre looked up from his laptop. “I don’t mind feeding him, we have plenty of food and besides you’ve tasted his food,” 

“Don’t remind me,” Shaking his head Ryoken couldn’t help but pray he never had anything like that again. “You don’t mind him coming over then?” 

“I don’t mind. I admit, it’s… different from just the two of us,” Typing away Spectre paused thinking about it. “It’s nice. I like having company over when you’re out all day,” 

“You can come with me when I do,” 

“Thank you, Ryoken, however as much fun as you have in the company I enjoy fixing up the house. Besides, I rather not be around so many people,” Spectre closed his computer standing up. “Are you ready to give your speech?” 

“Almost,” Going over he pulled Spectre up to him. “Thank you for coming tonight. I know you don’t like big crowds,” 

“Of course. I’ll never miss an opening of any of your ships,” 

Smiling Ryoken nodding leaning down a little to kiss those soft lips. They took a moment to just be before moving back. Together hand in hand, they left the room to go back to the party. 

Yusaku and Jin were trying all the food that had been set out for the guests as well as eating from the food the waiters brought to them. They were enjoying the party and a couple of times they wandered off to check out the ship. 

“I still can’t believe they tried walking that far again,” Spectre sighed. “They could have gotten sick like that. Did you see how pale they were?” 

“Hmm, that’s true,” Ryoken looked at them thinking. “You said you didn’t mind their company?” 

“Not at all,” 

“Well, I’ll talk to them about not walking every day,” 

“Thank you.” Which was good. Spectre was surprised he didn’t mind Yusaku as much as he thought, still every day was pushing it. He already had a limited amount of time when Ryoken away out of the house. “Make sure he understands. Be blunt.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of it,” 

\--

“Spectre, let me in,” 

Spectre froze. He turned around from where he was watering the rose bushes by the gate he saw Yusaku there, looking refreshed and clearly he hadn’t walked this time. Walking over to the gate he looked around for the food truck only to see it wasn’t there. 

“You didn’t walk here, did you?” 

“No, Ryoken told me last night he didn’t want me to die trying to get up here,” 

“Then how did you get here?” Spectre frowned unlocking the door and letting him in trying to see if he had ridden a bike or something. 

“Ryoken gave me an uber card loaded with credits. I can come anytime I want now.” 

“He did what.” Spectre smiled a bit strained, the corners were twitching a bit. “He gave you a card?” 

“Yeah, look,” Yusaku pulled out a card with the logo on it. “Do you need help?” 

“...Yes, let’s go get you gloves and an apron,” Spectre looked back at the house. “Uh, let me go do something first. Here, water the plants real quick? Not too much,” 

“Sure,” 

Smiling Spectre turned around scowling as he walked quickly to the house, into the kitchen, up the stairs and opened the room Ryoken liked to use when working and walked up to his desk, crossing his arms. 

Looking up Ryoken paused. “....Spectre?” 

“When I said talk to him, I didn't mean he could come over every day.” Spectre was getting anxious. “I mean like once or twice a week, maybe even less.” 

“I thought you were just worried about him walking?” 

“That too! He barely made it halfway up here.” Rubbing his face Spectre sighed. “It’s fine, as long as you tell him he can’t come over all the time. Ah, and don’t forget you have a meeting at four,”

“Thank you, I won’t and don’t worry I’ll talk to him,” Ryoken promised. 

\--

Working together in the garden for an hour Yusaku walked to the trash can throwing out the last of the weeds. They sure liked to grow all over and place. He had no idea how hard they were to get out either. 

“What else?” 

“Let’s pick some vegetables to use for dinner,” 

“Which ones?” 

“Onions, carrots, potatoes, cabbage,” Spectre plucked some tomatoes off the vine putting them in the basket. “What do you want to eat tonight?” 

“Huh? You want me to pick?” 

“You helped a lot, I think it’s only fair,” 

“But you do all the cooking, and well, everything,” Yusaku walked over. “I don’t know. I really just eat what’s there,” 

“Let’s get this inside and washed, and you can think of what you want,” 

“Do you have any favourite foods you like making?” 

“A lot of them. I have been watching to try this Cordon Bleu Chicken as well as this chocolate mousse dessert,” 

“Yes, please,” Yuaku said fast. 

Laughing a little Spectre nodded. “Alright, let’s go inside. You can help too,”

“I’m not good at cooking… I'm kinda bad at it,” 

“No better time to learn,” Spectre tossed the last of the items he wanted from his garden. He took off his gloves tossing them into the basket. “Let’s go,” 

Going inside Yusaku saw Ryoken walking around on the phone. He wondered who he was talking to but he noticed how Spectre had stopped walking, stood there rooted at his spot and looked beyond nervous as Ryoken moved about the living room. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Spectre said in a higher-pitched voice, he was sweating a bit, heart pounding as he watched Ryoken get closer to a vase and tensed up so much he was shaking and only let out a relieved whine when the other left to get some water. “Oh god…” 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing... must have been the heat from outside,” Spectre answered even though he sat down hiding his face in his one hand and the other on his stomach from the stress he just encountered. “Can you get me something cold to drink?” 

“Sure, be back in a minute...”   
Leaving Yusaku took a second to look back wondering what happened. Now that he thought about it. Sometimes, he noticed when Spectre was around Ryoken he had small moments of panicking. Why? Why did that happen? Entering the kitchen he saw Ryoken writing something down. 

“Yes, thank you, I’ll be there tomorrow morning,” Hanging up Ryoken sighed. He looked as Yusaku who was frowning at him. “What?” 

“Did you and Spectre get into a fight?” 

“What?” Ryoken honestly looked surprised. “No. Why would you say?” 

“Hmm, Just wondering if you two ever fight,” Grabbing cold water bottle he paused sensing something. Sometimes still it felt like link sense, Kusanahi told him it could have been a gut feeling. “Where are you going tomorrow,” 

“Places,” Ryoken was now frowning at him. “Did Spectre say we got into a fight?” 

“No,” Looking at him. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s just an odd feeling I get. I’m not used to being around you two,” 

“You’ve been here the last few days, it could be that,” 

“Hm. Alright, bye,” Yusaku turned around going back to see Spectre locking the chest in the living room. “I thought that was just decoration?” 

“It wiggles, I don’t want it falling off until I fix it,” Spectre stood up looking paler than normal. Taking the cold drink he had to sit down again. “Thank you,” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Somewhat, um,” Taking a couple of deep breathes Spectre stood up. “Let’s go make something to eat,” 

“I don’t know how to cook,” 

“Well, it’s time to learn,” Going to the kitchen, Ryoken nowhere to be seen, Spectre took out an extra apron. “Here, now wash your hands and let’s get to work.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s golden brown.”

“It’s brunt.” Spectre picked up the smoking thing and put it in the sink. “Alright, try again,”

Frowning Yusaku picked up the breaded chicken and placed it into the hot oil like he was supposed and watched it sizzle. He wanted to poke it a lot but Spectre was watching him after he burnt the last three.

“Alright, now you can flip it,” Spectre said. “Easy… Alright, now wait a couple of minutes until it’s done and then we’ll check the internal temperatures,”

Yusaku poked the food with the tongs when he was handed something. “A needle?”

“It’s to check the inside out to make sure it’s cooked all the way through and at the right temperature,”

“I see, so I just?”

“Poke it in,” Spectre helped him. “Okay, it’s not done yet… give it about two more minutes,”

“Got it,” Nodding Yusaku took a moment. “Hey, are you and Ryoken, okay?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Well, you got upset earlier when Ryoken was in the living room,”

“Ah, well, it was just, I thought he was wearing shoes inside,”

Narrowing his eye Yusaku was going to say something when Ryoken came back from- where was he anyway?

“You look happy,” Spectre smiled looking at him. “Good news?”

“Yes, the first two ships made their way back and all the reviews are positive and bookings have gone up,” Ryoken went up to Spectre to kiss him. “They want to interview on Sunday morning,”

“That’s amazing!”

Yusaku watched them talk. Now he wasn’t sure again. There was an odd sense there that something was off. He could feel it and yet the way they were together. In love and happy for each other. He was glad, but what was this feeling that wouldn’t leave him.

“If I get done by mid-morning we can head out early before date night,” Picking up a bag Ryoken looked through it. “I’ll be back in an hour or two. I need to go make sure they have the updated plans for a deck floor plan,”

“Try to be home for dinner. We’re going to keep working on lunch.”

“I think it’s done,” Yusaku looked at the degrees. “This is safe to eat right?”

“No, keep waiting,” Spectre stopped him from taking it out. “....Alright, now it’s safe to put it on a cooling rack so the oil can drip onto the pan below.”

“I’ll see you two later,” Grabbing his keys and phone. Walking over he kissed Spectre and headed to the door. “Good luck on your cooking lesson.”

“Here’s doing alright,” Spectre picked up the next breaded chicken and put it into the pan along with the rest. “Alright, let’s get these ones done. Make sure to check your vegetables. Cooked through but not mushy,”

Ryoken smiled as he left.

\--

Yusaku was slumping over the side of the couch feeling like he was going to burst. He had eaten two plates full and even though he was full he gorged himself until it was gone.

Now he was trying to be as still as possible as his body struggled to digest the sudden intake of food. As he was lying there thinking about how much he could fit into his bento box before he went home.

As he was thinking it he looked up seeing Spectre coming down with a basket. “What’s that?”

“Blankets and sheets, pillowcases and I think these pajamas will fit you,” Spectre looked over the basket. “I have extra of everything if you need it.”

“I’m staying the night?”

“Master Ryoken called. There’s going to be a heavy storm and the road gets flooded which means you can’t leave. He’s almost home, but there’s no way you're getting home with the storm coming.” Heading towards the kitchen and off to the side door, Spectre opened the washing machine. “You’ll have to call your school and Job. it lasts a couple of days,”

“What about the plants outside?”

“They’ll get water, but no worries. Only the roads will get flooded.” Spectre popped out. “Lavender and vanilla-scented are good with you?”

“I think? I don’t use fabric softener…” It was expensive. He just used cheap detergent.

“You’ll like it. It keeps on calm,”

\--

Ryoken got in from the rain holding an umbrella over his head. It was getting bad out there. He was going to check all the windows and make sure they were locked tight just in case the winds got stronger.

Walking into the living room he paused seeing Yusaku in a cocoon of blankets, Onl his nose and eyes were visible. He was watching tv and looked over him. They stayed silent for a long moment.

“What-”

“It’s warm,” Yusaku went back to watching his movie as he kept snuggled up in the warm blankets that had a very calming scent of vanilia lavender. “Also, Spectre took my clothes.”

“Where’s Spectre?”

“Upstairs. He’s been up there for like an hour,”

Not saying a word Ryoken headed up. He walked along with the room doors until he one where he could hear the sewing machine going. Opening it he found Spectre at it and he was running cloth under the needle.

“What are you doing?”

“Yusaku didn't have any clothes. So, I’m making some,” Spectre finished off the shirt before folding it and setting it in the basket. “I took in most of the extra clothes. I just make a couple of extra shirts,”

“Your skills never cease to amaze me,” Ryoken looked at the clothes. He then looked out the window. “It might be a bad storm,”

“I hope it passes soon. We just watered the garden and I don't want to have to replace most of it,”

“Question, is Yusaku naked downstairs?”

Laughing Spectre shook his head. “No, he has silk pajamas on.”

\--

“I hope you don’t mind this guest room,” Spectre pushed the door open. The room was down the hall from them. “However, this one has a tv.”

“This is huge,” Yusaku walked into the room looking around. He walked over to the window peaking out at the ocean. “Wow. This is amazing,”

Nodding Spectre started to fix the bed with fresh out of the dryer lining. Once he was sure the bed was fixed and turned down he walked over to the dresser and put the extra clothes in.

“I’m going to go make dinner, so, make yourself at home,” Spectre picked up the empty baskets. “Ah, and if you need something, let me know,”

“Can I help?”

“Not with this dinner. It’s difficult to make even for me, however, if you want to help with something there is something I've been wanting to get done.” Spectre looked at him.

\--

“I thought I was going to do something exciting,” Yusaku sighed as he wiped off another can and putting it back. “Like set something on fire. Like you.”

“You are not as a level to flambe anything,” Spectre said as he continued to cook dinner. He was making sure it came out perfectly. “Maybe one day, but not now,”

“I just think it would be fun to set something on fire-”

“Not in my kitchen your not,” Spectre looked up hearing some sort of commotion coming from the basement. “Yusaku, go see what’s going on.”

“Sure,” Putting the can down he headed off to the sound was coming from. Going down the stairs he looked around. The stairs where brightly lite, the stairs looked like they were coming out of the wall and as h got to the bottom there was a glass door. “What kind of basement is this? He paused at the door and pressed the call button there. “Ryoken?”

A moment for all the loud noises to stop because the door opened. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Working on something. Did you need something?”

“What is it?” Yusaku tried to peek over his shoulder only to see tools, material, and laptop open. “Are you building something?”

“I have some interviews to do and since we’ll be stuck here for a couple of days, I’ll just have to promote my Cruiseline from here,” Ryoken moved back into the room. He picked up the layout. “I’m going to put it upstairs, however, I’ll get the base down fro now.”

“Why not just do the interview in Vrains?”

“The storm that’s coming can get violent. I don’t want to be in Vrains if the power goes out because of Spectre- well, because I can’t.”

“Because… Spectre?”

“Do you need anything?” Ryoken asked pulling up the plans looking them over. “Hand me that ruler. I need to fix this.”

“You build things?” Yusaku frowned. He never pictured Ryoken like this, building a deck from scratch. He got more of a shock when the other took off the jack he was always wearing. “You have muscles?!”

“....Yes.” Honestly, Ryoken was a little offended. “How did you think I built Pandor?”

“I just thought maybe you had someone else do it or use AIs.” Yusaku looked around the room and it hit him. “Now that I think about it… Ryoken your _disgustingly_ rich, where are your AIs?”

“I don’t have any,” Picking up the hammer he walked over to Yusaku. “No AIs in my house.”

“...not even a cleaning bot?”

“No. Now, do you need anything?”

“Just what the noise was,” Walking over to the desk he looked it over and noticed something about it. “Hey, this one looked like the desk in the living room. The one by the window.”

“I know, I built it,”

“....” Yusaku gave him a small glare. “You built it?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“You two are insane, I can’t believe it. Spectre is the perfect housewife,” Yusaku went on to list the number of things he’s seen the blonde do, make or cook while Ryoken mouthed out ‘housewife?’ and then waved at the desk. “And you can build not only AIs, but apparently furniture as well. “Where did you even learn this stuff?”

“Well, being international terrorists and trying to keep a low profile, we took online classes, Vrains workshops and of course there is still such a thing as Youtube and hiring someone to show you how to do anything.”

“Guess I just see you two like you were in Vrains.” Which was true. He only ever saw them there except the few rare times outside of it. Now that he thought about it the two seemed to have an entire life outside of it. “I’ll go tell Spectre what you’re up to. Uh, see you around dinner?”

“See you then,” Ryoken called back going back to the desk.

Heading back upstairs Yusaku had a moment to think about. With all the happened he couldn’t’ think of any hobbies he picked up beside hacking. There was a moment where Yusaku stopped halfway up the stairs in a bit of shock.

He had hobbies right?

Thinking for a long time Yusaku had to sit down. The only thing he counted was hacking. He hadn’t done in a while. The only thing he did was searching for Ai. He hadn’t found him yet but he and Kusanagi only found small pieces. There wasn’t a way to fix Ai to compilation yet.

Still, what else?

Suddenly feeling like eight had been put on his shoulder Yusaku thought about it everyone else. Jin was working and going to school. He had taken an interest in running the Cafe with his brother. Even learning how to cook way better then Yusaku. He never burnt the hotdogs.

Takeru was back in his hometown. He heard from the permanent haired teen that he was learning to farm and taking up teaching little kids self-defence in their family dojo, catching up with school and from what he says is happy.

He knew that Miyu and Aoi had been venturing out looking at collages once they finished up high school. Even so far as planing on moving in with each other in two years.

From what he knew, Fuyumi, he had been in a coma for a while. He had woken up and the only reason Yusaku knew about him was that it was all over the news. Turned out Wind’s origin used to be a pop idol until he sued his label to be free from it and went back to school.

And Spectre was here.

Which meant everyone was actually going on and living their lives while Yusaku was just… just there. There was nothing he could think of that he did or even interest that he might want to try.

“-aku?” A hand touched his shoulder.

Jumping Yusaku looked up at Spectre who looked a bit worried. “Huh?”

“I’ve been calling you for an hour. I had to finish dinner- are you alright?” Spectre asked.

“I… honestly don’t know,” Yusaku shook his head. “I think I’m just going to lay down for a little bit,”

“You don’t want to eat first?”

“I’m not hungry,”

“Not hungry?” Spectre said in disbelief. He felt Yusaku’s forehead to see if he was sick. Finding no fever he hummed. “Let’s get you back upstairs. Maybe a nap will help you feel better,”

\--

“Keep your eyes closed,” Ryoken said bringing Spectre into the room. He pulled him along by the hand before making sure he was standing in front of the new desk. “Alright, open them.”

Opening his eyes Spectre looked over the new piece of furniture. Walking close he ran his hand over the smooth finished top, the smell of fresh wood and pain still strong. He smiled looking back.

“It’s lovely,” He moved back towards Ryoken to admire it. “You got it done just in time.”

“Thank you. Do we still have those paintings from the old mansion? The ones with the small cabin in the clouds?”

“I think they’re upstairs in the attack,”

“I’ll go find them,”

“I’ll go finish frosting the cake,” Spectre said. He left the room, closing the doors. As he walked down he paused at Yusaku’s door and knocked. “Yusaku? Dinner’s going to be ready in half-hour.”

Nothing.

Was he still asleep. Knocking again he waited. Odd. opening the door a little bit he peeked in. The lights were still on and he could see a lump on the bed. Alright, he was fine, that means he could just leave-

A small sob floated through the room.

Damn it.

Walking into the room he closed the door softly. Going over slowly not sure what happened he paused at the bed. Gret now what? Sitting down Spectre took a moment before reaching over to pat the lump.

“Yusaku… Are you okay?”

“No!”

“Did you hurt yourself? Or eat the food I told you still had aw chicken in?”

“No… besides you tossed that out,” Yusaku shifted around like a caconed catapiler and it was clear he had been crying for a while. “I’m stupid,”

What? Where is this coming from? “It takes a while to learn. I didn’t become a good cook overnight,”

“It’s not the food,” Yusaku pulled the blanket down, his eye where puffy and red, his nose was running and he looked horrible. “It’s me!”

“What are you talking about?” Spectre asked picking up the corner of the blanket to clean his face. “Geez, you’re like a child.”

“No, I’m not, I just- I can’t…. Everyone is doing something with their lives! We’re all adults.”

“We’re minors, but go on,”

“So? Everyone is doing something and the best thing I’ve done today is find a tiny piece of Ai! I’ve been running a program for almost seven months and I still can’t find the rest of him and even if I bring him back Ryoken’s gonna kill him!” Yusaku pulled the pillow over his face. “He’s the last family I have and I can’t help him!”

“You… are bringing back Ai?”

Yusaku tensed. He sat up wide eyes and felt like he was shaking. “Don’t tell Ryoken. Please, Spectre! He’ll-”

“Calm down, I won’t tell him,” Spectre put his hands on Yusaku’s shoulders. “Listen… I’ll tell you something. You keep my secret I’ll keep yours… When Earth died...it broke my heart,”

“I… you two didn’t meet did you?”

“No, no we didn’t,” Taking a second to collect his thoughts he looked at Yusaku. “I felt him. It hurt and when we came home I had a small break down.” Spectre shook his head. “I understand how you feel. If you want I can look at the program. I might not be as skilled as you and Ryoken but I’m not too far behind.”

“What if he gets mad at you?” Yusaku snigged. “He won’t even let Alexa in the house.”

“Alexa??? Oh, those. Ryoken has… more than a few issues with AIs, yes, but I promise i won’t tell him if you don’t bing Ai here. If you find him. Understand?” Spectre said seriously. “I’ll leave you a laptop. You do what you will with it and I’ll look it over,”

“...Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why help me?” Yusaku asked honestly. “Isn’t that like against the laws of the Knights of Hanoi?”

“There is no Hanoi anymore,” Spectre then tossed the pillow back at Yusaku’s face getting up and huffing. “And I wasn’t one of those idiots, I was the Leiutinet. Come on, let’s get you downstairs and something to eat. Afterwards, if you want I can help you make a life plan if you want- H-Hey!”

Yusaku couldn’t help himself. He hugged Spectre tightly almost dropping them off the bed. He sobbed into Spectre shift not letting go. He couldn’t hold it back, he had been crying in self-pity since he came up here and honestly didn’t think he’d end up having someone help him.

Slowly Spectre just held Yusaku so he could let it out. Going through a heartbroken break down isn’t something he enjoyed, not when it happened to him and he had done it when he was home alone. Holding Yusaku close he patted his back and ran his hand through his hair.

He’d just frost the cake later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoken was sitting at the island counter as he worked on his speech for tomorrows interview when he noticed that Spectre was putting food on a tray. He watched as his lover set up the plates and the drink. When the blonde picked it up he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re taking it upstairs?”

“Yusaku’s not feeling well, still it would be worse if he doesn’t eat,” Walking towards the stairs he smiled. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,”

“I hope he feels better soon,” Ryoken went back to working on his speech only stopping because he swore he felt something looking at him. Looking back he saw no one there, but that had been happening for a while. “Hm.”

Ever since they moved in a few months in Ryoken swore he sometimes heard mumbling or something looking at him. He chalked it up to stress of finally leaving behind the Hanoi and sending the Knights to jail, no regrets, he just could have them out in the world where any of the lost kids where.

Tap tap.

Pausing Ryoken looked back again with a frown. It could have been the storm outside or maybe it was the tree. He listened for the sound again. When it didn’t happen he went back to his asleep when he heard another tap.

What was that?

Getting up he walked towards the living room looking around. Where was it coming from? Another tapping noise came from the trunk. Walking over he was about to open it when suddenly.

“Ryoken!”

Nearly jumping out of his skin Ryoken looked up at Spectre who was near the bottom of the stars looking at him like a frightened animal. Hand over over the truck for a second he stood up rushing over.

“Wha’s wrong?” Ryoken asked putting his hands on Spectre’s waist and looking him over to see if he had gotten hurt or something. “Are you alright?”

Glancing at the trunk Spectre took in a deep gulp and shook his head. “No, um… the thunderstorm, uh, the lightning,”

“Right, let’s get you something to drink,” He moved Spectre towards the kitchen. Even with all the years that passed, even with the how much they put behind him the flashing lighting still brought back memories. “Water?”

“Please,” Spectre looked back at the trunk. “Sorry, it just made me nervous,”

“Do you need your anxiety medicine?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Spectre took the water offered to him. “Can do me a favour?”

“Of course,” Ryoken rubbed his back. “What is it?”

“Can you make sure I locked the back door?”

“Sure, stay there,” Ryoken turned to leave.

He thought that was strange. Spectre locked everything. Even with only them being here most of the time he if he went outside without telling him then Ryoken would find himself locked out of the house until Spectre heard him calling to let him back in. Checking the door sure enough ti was locked.

Going back to the kitchen he found Spectre missing. What? Looking around he was worried until he saw him coming out of the laundry room.

“Door’s locked. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I thought I might have left some clothes in the wash. There are some clothes, but I’ll do them in the morning,” Spectre went to to the plates and started to serve them. “Ready for dinner?”

“Yes,” Sitting back down Ryoken looked over his speech. “When we’re done, would you mind looking over this?”

“Doubts?” Spectre walked over to peek over. He read some. “It looks great. Oh, why not mention the unlimited drinks? Always a hook for people who like to spend their days drinking,”

“Hm, good idea,” Typing away he looked back for a second the feeling of someone watching him was gone. Strange.

\--

Sleep was hard to come by. The loud sound of the thunder and the lighting bringing up bad memories Yusaku ended up working on the laptop Spectre gave him. Setting up programs to find Ai.

Finally, it was so late that Yusaku’s stomach growled. He looked at the time and it was three thirty-two in the morning. Sighing he saved what he had so far, closed the laptop and headed downstairs.

He needed to eat something. Anything to get the stress of the past away. He wondered if they’d be mad if he ate most of the leftovers. The anxiety and nervousness of the storm didn’t help as he just wanted to eat. Well, binge. When he had the chances to do this he would.

Sneaking in the darkness Yuskau made his way to the fridge opening it. Pulling out a container he turned around to head to the microwave when the lights flipped on. He froze. Looking over he saw Spectre there wth about five open containers of food around him.

“Those are lo mein noodles. Personally I like them cold,” He picked up another piece of food and ate it. “Can’t sleep?”

“Uh… no.”

“Here,” Spectre held up a fork. “I thought so. Might be nice to have company this time around,”

“This time?” Walking over Yusaku took the fork and looked at all the warmed up food. He noticed that they had all been eaten out of. “...You binge eat too?”

“You know when I told you to have fun being shocked?”

“Yes?”

“I lied.”

“What?!” Yusaku gasped. “Why would you lie about it?”

“It’s easier to lie about it, then face it. Besides, t threw you off during the duel,” Picking up some of the hot tea he poured Yusaku a cup. “I have no idea how long I was in that room when I started laughing. Turns out, laughing is a defence mechanism,”

“How do you know?” Taking a bite of the leftover noddles he hummed a bit. Alright, but Chinese food always tasted good cold for some reason.

“My doctor-”

“You have a doctor?”

“Yes. I think we can afford one,” Spectre waved around.

“So, instead of crying, you laughed?”

“I cried too just never told anyone,” There was a long pause. “I don’t like thunderstorms either.”

“...Ryoken know about t?”

“Yes. I told him while ago,”

Looking around Yusaku tried to see if he could spot the other. “Where is he?”

“Asleep. I gave him some sleepy time tea. He has interviews tomorrow so I told him I’d be fine on my own,” Picking up some warm pork buns he handed on to Yusauku. “Plus, I didn’t want him to see me eating all this.”

“Why?”

"We’re both two screwed up people binging food in the middle of the night and we both know what’s going to happen once we’re too full and keep eating,” Spectre gave him a look. “I bet the others do this too.”

“You think so?” Yusaku thought about it. “ thought it was just me. That’s really stupid to think,”

“No. We were all starving. Not healthy by any means, but it’s another coping thing. I try not to do it often, however when the storms come-”

“You want to hide away and just eat to fill an empty void.”

“...I have cookies too.”

“I’ll get the milk.”

\--

A few days later Yusaku was at school when he got a text from Kusanagi to come with Jin after school to the food truck. He figured they had work to do that day. SO him and Jin, both of them eating the last of the food that SPectre had packed them.

Yusaku had told him about Jin and how much the purple-haired teen liked the food and next thing he knew there were two bento boxes waiting for him when he left the house three days after the storm.

“I think I have to ask Spectre on how to cook this. This is really good and I want to make this at home,” jin said popping the last of his food into his mouth. “I can’t believe you were there for three days,”

“I ate so much food, you have no idea,” He smiled a bit as they got to the tuck. Climbing in he looked around as all the screens were up and running. “I thought we were working?”

“Actually, Yusaku, you know that program that Spectre added to yours?”

“Yeah?”

“Well,” Kusanagi grinned pulling up a screen. “Look what I found,”

Walking over Yusaku stared at the screen before seeing a little orb, purple with markings and-

“Ai!!” Yusaku gasped. “Can you talk to him?!”

“No, I’ve been trying. I looked onto him, but there’s something you need to know… I picked up four more,” Jin pulled up the screen showing four more orbs. He looked at Jin because one of them was yellow. “So, before we get them we need to talk about the others,”

“Purple, Yellow, Blue, Green, Red-” Yusaku stopped seeing one was missing. “Earth?”

“I’m sorry, Yusaku. I think what Queen did with him, Earth is gone.”

There was a long stretch of silence. Yusaku couldn’t help as he felt a pang of guilt. Spectre had managed to help with the final pieces of the puzzle on finding Ai, the others were a bonus, yet Earth was no longer… there.

“Are they all in the same place?”

“No, they’re all in different parts of Vrains. This is just them in individual boxes. They all look the same so I’m guessing that once you open it you can get them,” Pulling out a card he handed it to Yusaku. “This has parts of Pandor’s programing. If we get them into duel disk’s it’ll lock them there. It’s kind of controlled freewill. Basically they can’t hop off into the network or make or start programs on their own.”

“Pandor’s programing?” thinking about it it made sense. Spectre must have used Ryoken’s plan for the ani-ingis to find him. “Now what?”

“Well, once you get Ai back he’ll start reforming into his body like last time, but yeah, he’s back,” He picked up the old duel disk. “It’s ready when you want to go. Jin, we need to talk about Lighting.”

“...I know,”

\--

It had been a week since he had last been here. Yusaku had been texting Spectre saying he had exams which is why he hadn’t been thee. It was a lie, still, it eases the nervousness of what he wanted to do.

He took an uber up here. In his backpack he had Ai. He was still reforming so he was in an almost sleep mode. Looking down at his hands with the bento box that held two hotdogs, he asked Jin to make them since he brunt the first four and took a breath when the door in front of him opened.

Jumping back he stared at Ryoken.

“You’ve been standing outside this gate for a while,” Ryoken moved back to let him into the garden. “Something wrong?”

“No. How long were you there?”

“Spectre wanted new shelves for his plant nursery,” Locking the gate Ryoken went back to another side where he had been measuring the new shelves. He picked up a plan he had the drawing and sighed. “I need to run to the hardware store. I just told Spectre I’ll be back in a couple of hours, but the side door is still unlocked.”

“Have fun,” Yusaku watched him leave he took a moment to just go sit on the garden bench feeling a mix of emotions. He watched Ryoken wave by at one of the windows and looked up in time to see a hand waving back over the blatancy. Looking back he wondered if it was too late to get a ride back to town when the car tore off like a damn speed demon. “....”

Alright.

He had to go talk to SPecte, tell him about Ai and then break the news that he couldn’t’ find Earth.

Taking a breath Yusaku wished that he could do this another way. Walking into the house he could hear the sound of music coming from the kitchen. Putting his back straight he walked towards the kitchen.

“I honestly surprised he forgot to pick up more nails,” Spectre said suddenly. “I told him last time he needed to stalk on on them as well are screws. This is what happens when I let him go alone,”

How had he known Yusaku was even there?

“Maybe you should go with him?” Yusaku asked.

Spectre screamed. Not yelled, not startled, no, Spectre had screamed bloody murder and jumped so high it scared the hell out of Yusaku who jumped back as the blonde fell to the floor in what sounded painful and soon was scrambling up looking like a scared animal cornered and threw the open flour bag that had been on the counter at him.

“Spectre?!”

The cloud of dust let Spectre scramble to the counter throwing his upper half on it covering something. When it settled it looked pale, he was haking and he looked at Yusaku with wide wild eyes.

“Spectre!” Yusaku yelled again coughing as the waved his hand in the air to try and move the dust away. “What the hell?!”

Panting Spectre gulped looking at him.

And that’s when it hit Yusaku that it was just him looking at him, but here, covered in flour and as the dust settled two blue eyes stared at him with wide eyes and a familiar orange body wrapped in Spectre’s arms was just stiff as they both waited for Yusaku to do say something.

Suddenly it hit him.

It hit Yusaku on all the times that Spectre got nervous when he didn’t want him or Ryoken in a room, back to when he first showed up and swore he heard Spectre was talking to someone. When he first gave Spectre a ride and the other refused to let go of the bag to even wanted to continue walking everywhere. How he was able to fix that program to find the others so easily and why he got nervous when Ryoken walked into a room the whole time Spectre was talking to….

“Earth?!”

“Greetings Playmaker,” Earth said before adding. “This is… a dream?”

All Yusaku could do was stand there in shock and Spectre had the same look because clearly he hadn’t expected him to be there! When he was able to say something they heard the door open and Ryoken calling out he forgot his phone.

Ryoken was heading this way...


	6. Chapter 6

Both their heads snapped to the sounds of footsteps. Yusaku looked back seeing Spectre had frozen on the spot. With a sudden jolt, Yusaku rushed over pulling the duel dick out of Spectre’s arms as Earth retreated into it and tossed it into his backpack just as Ryoken came into the room. 

Pausing Ryoken looked at the mess. “What happened?” 

“I… we…” Spectre couldn’t breathe this chest looked like it was struggling to get oxygen as he licked his lips. “I was-” 

“I was hoping and there was bee so I threw the flour on it,” Yusaku looked around before stiffly walking to the laundry room. “I’ll get the mop,” 

“Spectre are you alright?” Ryoken walked over to help the other stand upright. It didn’t work as Spectre was still leaning heavily on the counter until to get his legs to work. “What’s wrong?” 

Licking his lips Spectre waved at the mess. “My kitchen,”

“Do you need help cleaning it up?” 

“I got it!” Yusaku called coming back with the mop. “Besides don’t you gotta go get nails? What about the shelves?” 

“We’ll clean up, you go. Uh,” Spectre held his stomach feeling sick. “Can you bring home dinner?” 

“Ooh?” 

“I suddenly feel like Chinese food. Our favourite restaurant,” Forcing himself up he smiled. “I’ll send you a few extra things and we can all watch a movie tonight,” 

There was a pause as Ryoken still didn’t look convinced. He rubbed Spectre’s hips trying to figure out what was going one when Yusaku weaselled his way between them and just hugged Spectre who also looked confused. 

“Yusaku.” Ryoken got out blinking trying not to sound awkward. “We were talking,” 

“I know, but I gave Spectre my food and I think he got sick,” 

“Oh, that’s what happened,” Ryoken sounded relieved and enjoy the dirty look Yusaku shot him and he moved away from this awkward hug. “I’ll pick up food. Just call me if you think of anything you need while I’m in town. I’ll call you once I got the food,” 

“Seaseam sauce, extra please,” Still breathless Spectre didn’t move or make a sound, everything was like walking on eggshells until he heard the car zoom away. “...Yusaku?” 

“Yes?” 

“Turn off the stove,” 

“What?”

With the Spectre lost his will to keep standing as he nearly passed out. He would have hit the floor if Yuskau had grabbed at him and had to sit down. Shaking Spectre who’s rolled back Yusaku grabbed onto him. 

“Spectre?! Spectre!” 

A groaned left him. Not sure what to do Yusaku just sat there to hold him. Reaching back into his bag he pulled out the duel disk as a blue ey looked at him. For a second he was debating on what to do when Earth popped out. 

“That was a close one.” 

“Earth… How long have you’ve been back?” 

“I have been back for about eight months.” 

“Erth that’s two after Ai scattered himself,” Yuskau looked at the orange ignis. “How? How did you and Spectre meet?” 

“I think my Oring should tell you that,” Earth looked over at the passed out blood. “When he wakes up. The stress of keeping me a secret has been hard on him. This might have pushed him too far.” 

“How long did it take you to reform?” Yusaku asked as he shifted Spectre up and got him onto his back. “I gotta put him on the couch.” 

“It took me about a week. I was pretty far gone when my mind was being put back together.”

\--

Yusaku put a cold towel on Spectre’s forehead. After turning off the stove and getting him onto the couch with a blanket he had time to think. It made sense now. He understood why Spectre didn’t right out tell him. After all, they were still getting to know each other. 

The other hadn’t woke up from his fainting spell yet. It was starting to worry him too. As he rang sat next to Spectre he heard the phone ringing and picked up Spectre’s phone remembering that ryoken said he’d call. 

“Hello?” 

“Where’s Spectre?” 

“He had to do something,” Yusaku looked at the out cold blonde. “Did you get the food?” 

“I’m on my way now. I wanted to know if there was anything else he wanted.” 

“I’m not sure, but I want something,” Yusaku listed off what he wanted. “And how long till you get back?”

“About an hour? I still have to wait for them to make it,” 

“Awesome, hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Yes, what is it?” 

“Would it be so bad if you got an Alexa?” Yusaku asked and looked as Earth was rubbing the towel on Spectre’s forehead. “An AI’s aren’t bad. Most people had them. What if you liked Alexa?” 

“No, Yusaku, I’m not getting an Alexa,” Ryoken said a bit more firmly. 

“You don’t know. Maybe if you got one you’d like it.” 

“Not happening,” 

“Ryoken, it’s Alexa. What if Alexa is good and went through hell and maybe she just wants a loving home but your so mean and won’t let her in.” Yusaku's voice cracked a little. “Why can’t you let her be happy?!” 

“Alright, enough, put Spectre on the phone.” 

“Um.” Yusaku took a second to look over and had to stop Earth from putting more water on the towel. “He’s taking a nap.” 

“You said he had to do something,” 

“H fell asleep, geez, Ryoken, maybe if you cleaned the whole house and gardened you’d be tired too.” 

“Please tell me he didn’t get food posing from your food…” 

“...No.” Because it was true, Spectre didn’t even eat it. He just passed out from almost getting caught. “We’ll see you when you get home, bye!” 

“Wait, Yusak-”

Hanging up Yusaku crossed his arms. Looking at the kitchen he rubbed the back of his neck. He should clean up the mess before Ryoken got back. Getting up, he left the two on the couch as he cleaned up the floured mess. 

After that Yusaku spent his time waiting for Spectre to wake up. He was getting worried. Did people stay passed out that long? Didn’t they wake up after a little while? He shook Spectre a little to see if maybe they would help. 

“Earth, can you wake him up?” 

“No. He’s sick,” 

“He did faint,” 

“Yes, this has happened before,” Earth said simply. “Mostly during bad nights.” 

“What normally happens?” Yusaku asked still trying to get the blonde to wake up. 

“Hm, last time we went to a place where they made sure he was alright. A recharging place,” 

“He’ not a phone. So, what? Like his room?” 

“I believe it’s what your humans call a hospital.” 

“What?!” Ysuaku almost choked on his gasp. “Why didn’t you say something?! That’s serious! How long is someone supposed to be passed out?!” 

“Scanning. According to the internet if a person has fainted for more then a minute to seek medical attention,” Earth said. “However, I can feel-” 

“RYOKEN!” Yusaku shouted into the phone not missing the part where Earth was trying to tell him that he could feel that Spectre was in no danger. “GET HOME NOW! SPECTRE IS DYING!” 

“Actually, he’s alight-” 

“What do you mean dying?! I’ll be there soon!” 

“Oh dear,” Earth said. “I don’t think this is going to end well.” 

\--

Waking up Spectre groaned turning onto his side as he curled into himself holding his stomach. Using one hand to hold his head he had no idea what happened. The last thing he knew was that Earth hadn’t been found out. 

“You’re awake!” 

“Shhh!” Spectre hissed at him as he held his had. “What happened- Earth?” 

“I’m right here,” Earth popped up. “You’ve been out for a while,” 

“My head hurts,” Opening his eyes he looked at Yusaku. “...I guess I should explain,” 

“Not right now, Ryoken’s on his way and I might have told him you weren’t okay,” 

“You told him that he was dying,” 

Spectre gasped. “Yusaku!” 

“I panicked, you were out and Earth said people who are out longer than a minute need to go to the hospital,” he looked over Spectre. “You still look really pale,” 

“I only lost ten years of my life, thank you,” Closing his eyes Spectre sighed. “Are you mad at me?”

“No? I mean, Ryoken hates Alexa so I get why you had to keep Earth a secret,” He sighed and ignored the confused look that Spectre had. “It’s probably hard right? Because Ryoken hates AI’s so much?” 

Sitting up a little Spectre nodded. “I thought about telling him, but the more I put it off the more stressful it got and it was easier to hide Earth then let him know.” 

There was the sound of tires screeching and Spectre picked up his duel disk and tripped trying to get his body to move but he all but threw Earth behind the couch as the door slammed open and the soon Ryoken came running in. 

“Spectre!” 

“Mm, my head,” he winced picking up his hands to hold his head. “Not so loud, please,”

“Are you alright?” Sitting next to him Ryoken took his hands looking at him. “You don’t look well,” 

“I’ll be fine,” Spectre smiled trying to stand up only to fall back. “Maybe I’m just tired,” 

“You look like you saw a ghost,” Putting his hand on Spectre’s forehead he paused. “I don’t want to take any chances. Let’s get you to the hospital,”

“I'm alright, look, Spectre tried again to get up only for his legs to fail him. Suddenly he was scooped up by Ryoken and he had to wrap his arms around his neck. “I’m fine,” 

“You can’t stand. We’re going. Yusaku, come on, I’ll give you a ride home,” Ryoken said carrying Spectre out the house. He put him in the passenger seat before going back inside. “Go wait with Spectre, I’m going to grab a few things before we leave,” 

“What thing?” Yusaku asked as he watched Ryoken go upstairs without answering him, Going behind the couch he picked up Earth and headed outside. He could see Spectre panicking in the seat. “Hey, I brought Earth. Ryoken said he grabbing a few things?” 

“It’s my documents for the hospital,” Spectre took rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t hit anything when I fainted did it??” 

“No, I caught you,” 

“Odd, I feel like I hit my head…”

“Well, never hurts to be safe than sorry right? If you want, I'll keep Earth until you get home and I’ll bring him right back.” He promised. “And I want to tell you something, but later when we’re alone,” 

“Thank you,” Nodded Spectre took a moment to relax when Ryoken got into the driver’s seat as they drove off to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

“Here, do you want this?” 

“You’re not going to eat it?” Yusaku asked. He was sitting in a chair next to Spectre’s hospital bed and took the offered soup. 

“No, Ryoken’s going to bring me something to eat. I don’t like hospital food,” Fixing the bedsheets around him Spectre sighed. “I can’t wait until I go home. I still think I’m fine they’re just making a big deal out of it. No need to stay here for three days,” 

“You couldn’t walk.” 

“Side effects from the sudden shock. I walked around this morning,” Picking up a bottle of water he took a long drink. “How’ve you’ve been?”

“Good. Just got done with some school work before coming here,” He looked around. “So, when did Ryoken leave?” 

“Half an hour go. There was work to be one with the cruise line. Where’s Earth?” Spectre asked. “I’m worried about him,” 

“I left him at home wit Ai. Uh, Ai hasn’t woken up but Earth seems to like telling him about everything since he came to live with you,” He smiled a bit. “Alright, so tell me… how are you going to tell Ryoken?”

“Oh, that’s easy, I’m not.” Sitting up a bit straighter the blonde thought for a moment. “Hand me that bag over there,” 

“Bag?” Looking around Yusaku saw a bag on the counter. Grabbing it he handed it over and leaned over to see what it was. “Yarn?” 

“I’m bored here. I might as well do something,” Pulling out the knitting needles and choose from the yarn he had he looked over at Yusaku. “You don’t have to stay. If you have other things to do or go spend time with Ai and Earth,” 

Nodding Yusaku stayed there for a few minutes watching as the other’s hands worked to make something. He wasn’t sure what it was, still, he just sat there. He was trying to think of something to say. What should he say or should he go and get something? 

“You’re thinking too much. I can hear them from here,” With a sigh, Spectre looked at him for a long second. “How about I teach you how to finger knit?” 

“Finger what?” 

\--

Walking into the room Ryoken paused seeing Spectre trying to detangle a mess of yarn and Yusaku’s hands trapped in between. 

“I took a short nap and this is what happens?” 

“I was trying to make go in a circle. Ike a hat.” 

“That’s not how you do it, I’ll show you next time… if we don’t have to chop off your hands from this!” 

“No!” 

“You two look like you had fun,” Smiling ryoken walked in, he had some more flowers in his hands and set them down on the table. Spectre just waved at him before going back to trying to free the green-eyed teen. “I was going to the house in a little while, did you want me to bring you anything?” 

“Extra blankets. The ones I use in the winter? It gets cold here at night,” Pulling and twisting the yarn Spectre finally manged to pull Yusaku’s hands-free. “There.” 

“How come mine doesn’t look like yours?” 

“Because I had years of practice, you did whatever this is,” Setting it aside Spectre sighed and looked at Ryoken. “Are you going to stay the night again?” 

“Of course. I’ll just grab a shower at home before I come back.” Ryoken took the chair next to Yusaku. “I’m going to order dinner, you want something?” 

“What kinda?” Yusaku perked up right away. 

“Hmm, let’s see what’s close by,” Pulling close by places Ryoken looked them over as he scrolled. “Spectre, what do you want?” 

“Something with a stake,” Looking over on the phone. “I’ve been craving meat a lot,” 

“You might be lacking iron. When did you see your doctor last?” Ryoken aked and when Yuskau said nothing he looked at him. “Yusaku, you’ve been to a doctor?”

“No? I kinda just get over my colds and stuff by myself,” 

“...Alright, I’m setting you up with mine and Spectre’s doctor and don’t worry about the bill I’ll take care of it. Alright, do you want what kind of stake? American, Brazillian, Japanese, Korean?” 

“I want-” 

“Not all,” Spectre crossed his arms. “You can’t eat all of that and keep it down. We’ll eat and then you can have snacks,” 

“Alright fine uh, I always wanted to try American and Brazillian.” 

“Alright, two places,” Ryoken put in what he wanted and then handed the phone over to Spectre who added his orders and then to Yusaku who had to be stopped from clicking everything. Once he had his phone back Ryoken ordered and paid for the food. “Alright, I’ll go pick it up, we can eat and then I’ll head back to the house,” 

“Thank you,” Spectre smiled and sat up so they could kiss. “Be careful,” 

“Always,” 

\--

The next day when Yusaku stopped by the hospital early. He had wanted to bring them something since they were always buying him food and paying for his rides. He managed to sneak by the desk since it was nowhere near visiting hours. He still thinks Ryoken hacked the system which is why he was allowed to stay the night. 

Getting to the door he peeked in and paused. Spectre was asleep on the bed, he was on his side sound sleep and on the chair was Ryoken pulled up to the bed with his head laying sideways facing Spectre and they with both had one hand intertwined with each other. 

Walking in slowly Yusaku put a box down on the side table. He carefully tried to leave without making a noise. SNeaking back out of the hospital Yusaku called for a uber. 

\--

“Hey, Jin,” Yusaku asked as he sat down next to him in class. “How are things with Lightning?”

Looking over Jin pulled out his duel disk, it was blanket. “He’s in there, but he hasn’t woken up. I don’t know, Yusaku. I know I agreed, but I’m not sure what to say to him,”

“I felt Ai this morning and from what I can tell he’s happy,” Yusaku pulled out his duel disk and rubbed it gently as a light purple glow slowly. “See? He’s reforming. I think he’ll pop up any time now.”

“And what about Earth?” 

“He’s fine. He likes to watch cooking shows so I left the cooking channel on for him,”

“How’s Spectre? Isn’t it a little strange that he’s still in the hospital?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, he fainted right? Why did he have to stay for three days?” Jin sat back. “You think it’s something more?” 

“I…” Looking up in thought and crossed his arms. “You think so?” 

“I just think it’s strange. Maybe I’m overthinking it?” Crossing his arms he frowned. “Hey, how about we go get Takeru and go visit him?” 

“What about Aoi and Miyu?” 

“I think Aoi said something about them going to the movies,” He smiled. “At least we won’t die on the way.” 

“You’re never letting that go are you?” 

“Never,”

\--

As the three of them went into Spectre’s hospital room they saw the other flipping through the channels and no Ryoken insight. Walking in with a fruit basket they bought, pulling their money together and the blonde looked at them. 

“Hello?” Spectre asked a little confused on why all of them were here. 

“Hey, Spectre how are you feeling?” Jin asked as he set the basket down. “We got you something,” 

“I’m fine, just wish I could go home,” Taking the basket Spectre took out the two apples and reached for the knife. “You want some?” 

“I can do it,” Yusaku took the knife and the apple. “You’re supposed to be resting,” 

“I’m fine, just bored. This is just precaution,” Still he let him have it the apple and watched at Yusaku worked on it for two minutes trying to carefully cut it and somehow manging to go both slow and cutting off way more of the apple then he should. “Hand it over,” 

Grumbling Yusaku handed it over and pouted when Spectre easily peeled and cut the apple up each of them getting aside. 

“When do you get out?” 

“Tomorrow. Hopefully in the morning,” crossing his arms he was frowning. “I’m not used to just lying here.” 

“At least you get a cool bed,” Takeru picked up the remote with the button and started to mess with it as the Earth origin was picked up and down. “See, fun?”

“I will slap you.” 

“Okay, so, anyone want to do something?” Putting the remote down Takeru sat back on his hands with a nervous smile. “We can deul?”

“No.” Jin crossed his arms. “I’m not ready for that,” 

“I have playing cards,” Reaching over to a bag Spectre took out some cards. “We can play poker, BS, there are tons of them,” 

“I… don’t know how to play those,” Jin admitted his stomach twisting nervously. “I really didn’t do much while I was in the medical facility,”

“Than I guess there’s no better time to learn.” Sitting up Spectre crossed his legs as he shuffled the cards. “Yusaku, sit at the foot of the bed, this isn’t just a game for two.” 

Climbing to the foot of the bed Yusaku watched as the cards were passed out. He took his cards as Spectre explained the rules. It sounded easy enough. As they played a few minutes Jin seemed to start to relax and soon he was smiling as each of them played trying to see if they could all out the other person for lying. 

“Five,” Spectre put a card down.

“Six,” Jin placed one down as well. 

“Seven,” Yusku smirked. 

“BS!” Takeru called and reached over to flip the card over only to see it was a seven and he groaned. “No!” 

“Pick up the cards!” Jin laughed pushing the pile at him. “Come on, you got to!” 

“I could have sworn you were lying!” Groaning Takeru picked up the pile shifting the ecards into his hand and trying to sort them. “Yusaku, you tricked me!” 

The nurse had to come two times to tell them they were laughing too loud. After the visiting hours came to a close they put the cards away They left waving and Yusaku felt good. He wasn’t sure what it was, yet as he left the hospital with Takeru and Jin to go see a movie before heading home felt nice. 

\--

[YOU LOSE]

Screaming Yusaku woke up arms and leg flailing around. Gasping he looked around his room hand on his heart. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in a while. His heart was beating so fast Yusaku swore it actually hurt. 

Shakily he got up stumbled towards his desk where Earth was peeking out he picked up Ai and held him in his arms. It wasn’t real. He wasn’t back there. No one was after them anymore. He was safe, nothing was going to happen. 

“Are you alright?” Earth asked. “Was it a nightmare of the Lost Incident?”

Gulping Yusaku tried to focus. His dry throat wasn’t helping. “What?”

“That’s what it was about, yes?” 

“Uh, yeah, hold on,” Getting up with trembling legs Yusaku went to the window where he had a water bottle. Grabbing it he downed it gasping for air after. Going back still holding his duel dish tight he looked at the orange ignis. “It was. How did you know? 

“There’s a thunderstorm rolling in,” Earth pointed to the window. “Spectre has them too when this happens.” 

Nodding Yusaku remembered Spectre told he had nightmares too. Looking out the window at the lightning that was flashing he took a moment to think. 

Wait… wait! 

Getting up Yusaku went to his desk grabbing his phone. He had been texting Spectre on if he could slow cook chicken in a toaster oven, apparently a bad idea, and scrolled back to where they were talking about how Ryoken was going to be on one of the cruise ships tonight. He had to be there at five am so they both agreed that he should go and just sleep on the ship. 

Which mean that Spectre was alone with the storm coming. Scooping Earth up he put them both in his backpack and scrambled to grab his shoes and a coat. Yusaku was still recovering for his nightmare that felt so real he had no idea he was panicking. 

\--

Sitting in bed Spectre had decided he was going to stay awake all night. Ryoken wasn’t there, Earth was with Yusaku and he had no desire to risk sleep. He would just sleep in the morning or when the storm passed. A part of him wished they had let him go home. He missed his bed, clothes, soft pyjamas, food, books, oh he had to check the garden. 

Well, he’ll sleep most of the day tomorrow and use the rest to make sure his garden was fine then maybe read or watch a movie. He did promise the doctor’s and Ryoken that he would take it easy for a day or two after. 

There were a couple of new foods he wanted to make. After spending this evening going through a bunch of cooking videos from chefs Spectre had saved some of the videos of ones he wanted to make. 

Suddenly the door craked opened and Spectre’s eyes went wide. Who was coming in this late?! He didn’t call for a nurse! Sitting up he shifted and put his legs over the side ready to defend himself when Yusaku came in and closed the door. 

“Yusaku? What are you doing here?” He looked him over. “Are you alright? You look pale,”

“I was at… uh, home and the storm?” He waved his hand at the window. “I was…” 

“Alright, come here,” Waving him Spectre patted the bed. “It should be over by morning, you can stay with me until then.”

Walking over Yusaku sat on the bed. Reaching into his bag he pulled out the duel disk, and Spectre took his hands running over the sided as Earth popped up to greet him. They exchanged a few words before the only sound the as lighting and third crashing in the background. The flickers of lights from the window came in through the window. 

A short stretch of time went by and Yusaku shifted so he could lay down with his head on Spectre’s lap. A hand ran through his hair as the both kept their Ignis close well trying to block out the memories that threatened to resurface.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusaku was sitting on the chair eating some chips as he watched a movie on tv, he was waiting for Ryoken to text them when he brought the car around. Spectre was in the bathroom, getting dressed and happy to be back into normal clothes. 

Walking over Spectre put the last of his things into a bag. “Yusaku, go tell the nurse to pass out these flowers and balloons to patients that don’t have any.” 

“You don’t want to keep them?” 

“I have a whole garden at home.” Spectre put the last of a knitted blanket. Hearing a ping from his phone he picked it up and read over the text. “Ryoken’s here.” 

“I’ll tell the nurse.” 

“I don’t need a wheelchair to go downstairs.” 

“Remember she said it was hospital rules?” Getting up Yusaku stretched. He went to tell the nurse about the flowers and when he came back so did she with a wheelchair. “Ready?” 

“Yes, I’m ready to just go home.” Spectre slumped in the chair pouting just a bit as he was wheeled away.

\--

Sitting in the car Yusaku was texting his friends to let them know that Spectre was on his way home. As he was texting they came to a stop in front of Yusaku’s building. He was getting out when Spectre looked back a bit sheepish. 

“Can I use your restroom?”

“Sure,” Getting out of the car Yusaku stretched a bit. “Are you guys going to go home right after? Oh Ryoken, wanna come in as well?”

“No, I have to make a phone call, sorry but I’ll be right back” Ryokan looked apologetic turned off the car taking out his phone. 

“Yes, and I can finally sleep in my own bed again.” With a smile Spectre waited to be let in, he was excited to get Earth back as well. It’s been far too long since he saw his ignis. “I’ve been- Uh,” 

“What?” Yusaku asked as the walked down the long hall. 

“Is this a hallway?” Walking in Spectre looked at the blank walls. He frowned when he got the stairs. Nothing but a huge opened space with nothing to make it feel like a home. How was it both cold and stuffy here? Looking up he could see the vent, but he wasn’t sure if it was broken or not. “Um. Restroom?” 

“It’s down that other hallway and to the left,” Setting his bag down Yusaku walked over to the bed and reached under it. He pulled out the plastic container and took out the two duel disks. “Earth, Ai.” 

“Greetings, Yusaku” Earth popped out. “Ai is almost reformed. I would estimate a day or two,”

“That’s good news,” He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling a bit, reaching down he rubbed the orb gently. “I can’t wait to talk to him again.” 

Looking up Yusaku stared at Spectre who didn’t look too happy. “Yes?” 

“Come here.” 

Wondering what he wanted Yusaku headed upstairs following Spectre back to the restroom. The blonde waved his hand at it. For a second Yusaku had no idea what he wanted. 

“Um.” 

“What is that?” Spectre pointe at the sink. 

“Oh, a wrench. You need to turn it slowly, it comes out fast.” 

“And this?” Spectre reached over to the toilet and pushed the handle down. 

“You need to hold it down for a whole minute so it works.” 

“No.” Moving back Spectre shook his head in pure denial. “I’m not using that.   
” 

“Rude.” 

“You live like this?!” 

“It’s not that bad, I just haven’t had time to fix it. Or buy replacements, it’s not like it’s a priority.” 

“Let me see your kitchen.”

“Huh?” 

“NOW.” 

\--

Ryoken was on the phone talking to the captain of the new ship. They would have an interview to talk about which route was the safest to test the Cruise ship. It was for a two-week cruise, to cater to the rich and plus he wanted to make sure it was properly tested. 

“So, you already did the walkthrough?” He asked when Spectre came up next to him asking him to pop the trunk. He did so before going back to talking, not noticing what the blonde had in his hands. “Anything that needs to be looked at? Good. Yes, I’d like to know about it.” 

In the background, he continued to fail and see what was going on as he continued to talk to the man. It wasn’t until he glanced back did he have to double tak. What were they doing? Wait, where are they putting all that stuff in his car?

“I need to call you back.” Ryokan said slowly as he hung up the phone and got out of the car. “What are you two doing?” 

They both stopped looking up in confusion. In the trunk were bags, mostly grocery bags and a couple of boxes, some pillows, cheap sheets, a school bag, a couple of movies and even a tv. 

“Packing up.” 

“I can see that... Why?”

Setting a bag down Spectre grabbed Ryoken’s hand pulling him back up into the apartment as Yusaku stood there. Why did they just leave the car here with the door opened? The keys were in and someone could take it. It’s not like this area was a good place to just leave your car keys in like that. 

When they came out Ryoken was carrying a box to the car. They finished packing up the truck and most of the back. Once that was done they got into the car as they drove back in silence. 

“I still need the bathroom.” Spectre broke the quiet once he realized he didn’t actually get to use the restroom.

“I don’t blame you.” Ryoken pulled over to a restaurant. “Let’s get something to eat while we’re at it.” 

“Are you guys insulting my home?” It took Yusaku a second but he thinks that’s what they are doing.

“Yes!” They both shouted. 

Yusaku gasped. 

\--

Putting the last of the box inside the guest rooms Ryoken sighed. “Do you pay rent there?” 

“Define rent,” 

“Are you squatting in that place?!” 

“It’s not that bad. I hooked up some wire and a couple of rewiring and I have lights and water. I was taking down a Terrorist Organization at the time! Yours!” Yusaku crossed his arms. “And besides, I really hadn’t been able to find a job besides Cafe Nagi.” 

“How often do you work there?” Spectre asked bringing in fresh sheets. “Do you want your old sheets? They had some holes in them.” 

“Not really,” 

“Good, I’ll throw them out,” Putting the basket down Spectre paused putting his hand on his back wincing. “I’ll get your bed fixed.” 

“Spectre, you’re supposed to be resting,” Moving over Ryoken put his arms on Spectre’s shoulders. “You just got out of the hospital.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I can do it,” Yusaku pulled the sheets over. “I know how to make a bed,” 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Ryoken didn’t wait for an answer and picked his boyfriend up. “We’ll see you for dinner, Yusaku.” 

“Wait, if Spectre’s sick, who’s cooking?” 

“We can order from anywhere. They’ll deliver with a big enough tip,” He left the room and came back. “Actually, Yusaku, you said you were possibly looking into another job?” 

“Yes?” 

\--

“You’re what?” Jin asked as he faced-timed Yusaku and Takeru. “Repeat that?” 

“I said, I moved in with Ryoken and Spectre and Ryoken hired me to help Spectre while he’s recovering.”

“So, you’re what? A live-in maid?” Takeru frowned. 

“No, I think he’s live in Nanny?” 

“A live-in caretaker. Except I’m not certified and I’m pretty sure Spectre is going to tell me what to do.” Picking up his laptop he turned it around. “Guys, look at my room,” 

“Oh damn, it’s huge!” Takeru explained. “You can fit a whole house in there!”   
“Wow, and is that your bed?” 

“Yes, it’s so soft. I swear I sink right into it,” Yusaku got back on the bed and looked at them. “So, how are… your ingis?” 

“Uh,” Holding up his disk Takeru ran his hand over the glowing orb. “Fine. I think he’s going to be able to finish reforming soon.” 

“Mine hasn’t even lit up,” Jin held up his. “Yusak, are you sure he’s in there?”

“Last time we checked. I don’t know what’s up with him. I’ll ask Spectre when we are alone. So, what about the others?” 

“I think they’re in the same boat,” Jin sighed. “So, what now? How long are you going to be living there?” 

“I think until Spectre’s all the way better. He got a pain in his back earlier,” 

“Might be from that scare. He doesn’t want to tell Ryoken about Earth.”

“Hmm, Ryoken might be mad. I mean he did spend all that time trying to kill them and I don’t know how he would react if he finds out about him.” Sighing Takeru crossed his arms. “You know him better. You’ve spent time with them, how do you think he’d react?” 

“Honestly?” Frowning Yuskau shook his head. “I have no idea. I keep thinking of the way Spectre reacted when he thought I was Ryoken. He really freaked out… He was… now that I think back on it, he looked scared.” 

“Hm, so we gotta keep it a secret?” 

“Well, Spectre’s been doing it for almost a year so, I guess.” There was a ping on his phone. Picking it up he saw it was a text from Spectre. “I gotta go. Food’s here. Talking to you two later or tomorrow,” 

“Bye,” 

“See ya,” 

Closing his laptop Yusaku scooted off the bed. He headed out of the room. Now that he had a room he was excited to just be barefoot around the house. He could hear music and voices downstairs. 

Once he got to the kitchen he saw Ryokan and Sceptre with the delivered food as they were talking about something. Walking over he heard them talking about the cruise ship schedule. 

“You have a circus on the ship?” Yusaku asked. “Really?” 

“Yes, well, you need entertainment. I thought it would be a good idea to have a circus-themed on, however, there are other performances as well,” SMiling Ryoken handed Yusaku a plate. “Come eat.” 

“Once it’s done, Ryoken and I thought about going on it. It’s for five days and it looks so nice.” Pulling out a paper he looked it over. “There are so many things to go. I think it would be nice to go visit other places as well,”

“When are you two going?” Yusaku asked as he piled food on his plate and took a bite of the chicken. “Mm, this good,” 

“Once it sets sail on its second trip. I should have everything settled by then,” Sitting Ryoken started to eat. “Did you want to come?” 

“Can I?” Sitting up straight Yusaku was stunned. “Really?” 

“Of course. Did you think we’d leave you here by yourself?” Was Spectre’s response as he handed Yusaku a soda. “But if you don’t want to come, you can stay here,” 

“No, I want to go. It sounds like a lot of fun.” And he has only been to an opening. He was curious if it was going to be like the ones he sees on shows or movies. “What about the garden?” 

“Ah, don’t worry, I have something for that. The sprinklers,” 

“Wait, you’ve had that the whole time?” Yusaku gasped. “Why are we watering them?!” 

“I like to,” Spectre huffed. “I love working in my garden.”

\--

Pushing the windows opened in the living room, Yusaku looked over as Spectre was opening the next one. They were going to air out the mansion, clean and cover everything before they left. 

“So, we’re only going to be one like a week right?” 

“Eight days,” 

“So, why do we need to clean everything? Can’t we do it when we come back?” Yusaku asked. “Why do it now?” 

“Because we’re locking it up and I don’t want to come back to dust and wash everything. We need the ladder to get the curtains down.” leaning out the window Spectre looked around before spotting Ryoken who was checking the sprinklers to make sure they were working right. “Ryoken! Can you bring the ladder inside, please?”

“In a couple of minutes, I’m almost done out here,” 

“Thank you!” Moving back inside walking over to the furniture he pulled out plastic tarps as the two worked together to get them covered. “For the large things, mirrors, dressers, we’ll throw sheets over them. We can just wash them when we come home.” 

“There’s a pool on the ship right?” 

“Of course,” 

“You think we can go to town before we get to the cruise? I need some swimming shorts,” Picking up another sheet Yusalu threw over another piece of future fixing it up “Alright, that’s done.”

“Alright, let’s go over the list, finish packing up and then we’ll head out.” The sound of the doorbell. Spectre looked confused. “I’ll be right back,” 

“I’ll go get something to drink,” Yusaku called heading towards the kitchen. Opening The fridge it was abruptly closed. “Hey!” 

“Did you invite Takeru and Jin without asking us?” Ryoken said. “Because they're at the front door with suitcases.”

“What? No!” Pausing Yusaku tried to think back on why they thought they were going to go with them. “Let me talk to them,” 

Heading out to the front door he found them talking to Spectre who looked confused as they rolled luggage into the foyer. Both of them looked excited too so Yusaku took Takeru by the arm pulling him away from the other two and into the side study. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Going on a cruise?” The look on Takeru’s face was confused. “You told others the other day ‘It’s time to get ready, we’re going on a cruise,’” 

Crap, he did say that, but he meant him and the other two idiots now his friends. Alright, there was an easy way to fix this. Nodding he turned away from his best friend heading back out to the kitchen we’re Ryoken was. 

“I might have accidentally invited them without meaning too.” Yuskau paused. “Can they come? They're really excited.” 

“I made reservations for you. I’ll pay for their tickets and upgrade them but you’ll have to share your room with them.” Ryoken pinched the bridge of his nose. “Next time tell me or I would have gotten them their own rooms.” 

“The ship is booked?” That surprised him.

“Yes. I worked hard to make it a wonderful experience to anyone who goes on one of my Cruises.” Ryoken headed out of the kitchen. “I’ll go upgrade the room to three people,” 

“Thanks.” Yusaku went to grab his drink before rushing back to the study because he was sure Takeru was still there waiting. 

\--

When they got to the cruise ship the two weren't shocked about it until the got to the rooms. Yusaku had known they would be staying up in the larger suites, but then again the way Ryoken acted it sounded like they would be tiny. 

“This is a huge suite.” Yusaku glared at it because not only were they two large beds, a pull-out couch, mini bar, large tv, a kitchen nook. “This isn’t small.” 

“It’s huge!” Running to the bed Takeru jumped on it. Kicking off his shoes he jumped on it for good measure. “I had no idea it could be this big!” 

Pulling his suitcase over to the other bed, Jin looked around. “Who sleeps where?” 

“We can share the beds,” 

“We can trade between the days,” Yusaku went to the couch pulling it out of the hidden bed and of course it was fancy. “If this is the normal suit I wonder what the Master Suit looks like,” 

“I wonder too,” Jin sat down. “It has to be bigger than this,” 

“I’ll be right back. I forgot to get the VIP passes for the private events from the other.” Picking up the card key he waved “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes” 

The other two waved him off as they started to raid the minibar of all its snacks. Heading down the hall towards the other room Yusaku found the suite. Knocking on it he waited. When a minute went by he knocked again only for no one to answer 

They must have gone somewhere. Taking out his phone Yusaku hacked the door, easily bypassing the codes. He would just run inside, grab the passed and then head back to his own suite. 

When the light lite up green he easily pushed the handle down walking into the room. Closing it he looked around the huge suit. It was even bigger than the one they were in, with a whole mini living room, a kitchen!? Was that an actual kitchen?! Heading around to check the place out he saw they even had a wet bar! 

He hoped they weren’t drinking. 

Looking around he didn’t see the passes. Going t the stairs he wondered why this place even needed stupid stairs. Heading up he heard something. So, they were here! Maybe they just couldn’t hear Yusaku since they were upstairs! 

Running up the stairs so he could get the passes. “Hey, I thought you two weren’t in- …!” 

On the bed, Ryoken and Spectre had been having a heavy makeout session which had been turning into something more with Ryoken on Spectre sucking a new hickey on his neck and his hands working down his lover’s body when a voice called out to them. Both of them jumped and luckily had most of their clothes still on. Spectre yelped trying to cover his chest that was explored and Ryoken glared at him. 

“Yusaku!” Ryoken snapped and grabbed his phone off the nightstand fling it at the teen who ducked down. “How the hell did you get in here?!” 

Instead of answering Yusaku high tailed it out of there trying not to be more awkward than he already felt. Slamming the door shut he ran back to his room. 

Back upstairs in the Royal Suit Ryoken and Spectre laid on the bed, side by side the mood ruined.


End file.
